


Just go with it

by Silverdancer



Category: VIXX
Genre: Based on Real Events, Gen, adventures in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Travelling to Japan always ends up feeling like a small vacation.





	1. Say cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> I had these posted on LJ and since I was troubleshooting something, I decided to upload them finally. This will be backlogged, so if you have found it: Hello! I hope you enjoy it! ♥

"Hyung, you can't be serious."  
  
"Of course I am serious. We have a whole afternoon free, and I've never tried  _purikura_. It will be fun!" Hongbin doesn't seem convinced at this, so Hakyeon tries again, "You won't have to keep the photos we take," he tries, but he only gets a raised eyebrow as an answer. But he's not easily deterred, "I'll treat you to whatever you want!"  
  
Of course, they go.  


 

  
***

  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"I'm... almost sure," again, Hongbin doesn't seem convinced. Although this time Hakyeon can't blame him, the stairs are long, with nowhere to hold on to, and there are too many idol posters on the walls, "And if it's not, I'm sure they can point us to the right direction."  
  
It is the right place. The little basement is crowded with photo booths and decorated with every kind of idol related merchandise.  
  
"You couldn't have picked a more discreet place, could you?" says Hongbin, but Hakyeon is not even listening, already in trying to learn how to make one of the booths work.  


 

  
***

  
  
  
"Remind me, why can't you do this alone?" Hongbin asks while Hakyeon kneels in front of the screen and picks some of the suggested positions.  
  
"Because this is more fun when you're doing it together," Hakyeon answers, knowing already that if Hongbin got this far, he's not going to back out now. Choosing the final pose, he gets up and checks himself in the mirror provided. Perfect.  
  
"Now come in, and let me explain you what we'll do."  


 

  
***

  
  
  
"Oh my god, Binnie, you look so pretty," Hakyeon exclaims when the photos appear on the screen, to check them, "We must do this again."  


 

  
***

  
  
  
Decorating the photos turns out to be much more fun than doing the photos themselves.  
  
Hongbin keeps his half of the photos and has to bribe Hakyeon with going a nearby cat café before he agrees to leave.


	2. Hongbin's survival guide

An excerpt of one of the notes Hongbin keeps on his phone.  
  
TRAVELING TIPS  
  
1\. Always check your stuff before leaving.  
* Passport.  
* Tickets of any kind.  
* Money!  
2\. When going to Japan:  
* Hyungs can be bribed with going to a cat café.  
* Hyuk can be bribed with a trip to Akihabara or the local alternative.  
3\. Keep an eye on Taekwoon, will wander around when you least expect it.  
* Also applicable to Hakyeon when he has not got enough sleep.  
4. Do not let Hyuk drink any kind of coffee when there's a flight soon.  
5\. Let Hakyeon take care of things, even if you think he's wrong.  
* If he is, you can bug him about it later.  
* If he's not, it's something less you have to take care of.  
6\. Do not let Wonshik talk you into midnight tourism again.  
7\. When drinking at night in the hotel, lock all doors beforehand - especially Jaehwan's one.


	3. Lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [These](https://instagram.com/p/7nF-zASA_u/?taken-by=rravii0215) [photos](https://instagram.com/p/7nGOR5SAwH/?taken-by=rravii0215) [from the night](https://instagram.com/p/7nGdYhyAwd/?taken-by=rravii0215) [Ken, Ravi and N](https://instagram.com/p/7nG1kZyAw9/?taken-by=rravii0215) [took a night trip](https://instagram.com/p/7nHJxBSAxc/?taken-by=rravii0215). FYI, they /did/ get lost, I did not make that up.

"Please, please,  _please_  don't tell me we're lost," Wonshik pleads from the tree he's leaning on.  
  
Hakyeon wouldn't like anything more than telling him that, but after spending twenty minutes on a trip that should have taken them  _five_  he doesn't have any other choice.  
  
"We are very, very lost."  
  
It's almost midnight, they have just spent the last hour playing basketball - _teaching him the basics so he doesn't embarrass himself completely on his new drama_ , his mind provides-, and to top it all, they are lost. In Japan.  
  
There are not a lot of ways this could get worse.  
  
He knows better thank to jinx it, so he saves that comment to himself.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Jaehwan asks, after a couple of minutes in silence.  
  
Hakyeon thinks about it. They don't have a lot of options: They don't have internet, as their data plan does not work overseas, and they didn't pick a map because they thought it would be an easy trip. It's funny that, he thinks while looking at his phone, that they got lost a little after taking that photo. Like the start of a horror story - no, not going there.  
  
And then it dawns on him: the phones.  
  
"We could call them," he says.  
  
"Them?" asks Wonshik.  
  
"Hongbin, Hyuk," Hakyeon explains, "... Taekwoon," he adds, a little later.  
  
"How are they going to help us from there?"  
  
"If they are at the hotel, they will have WiFi," Jaehwan explains for him.  
  
A least they will know they are lost, even if they can't help them find their way back.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
They call Hongbin.  
  
 _"Hey, where are you? It's past midnight, people are starting to get worried."_  
  
"... We don't know."  
  
 _"What? What do you mean?"_  
  
"It's... We got a little lost."  
  
 _"Really."_  
  
"A little less judgment and a little more help would be nice, Binnie."  
  
Hakyeon hears voices in the background, on the other side of the line, probably Taekwoon, or Hyuk, from what he's hearing Hongbin explain.  
  
 _"Ok. What are you seeing, hyung?"_  
  
He looks but there are not a lot of distinctive things he can describe.  
  
"Uhm... Trees?"  
  
His answer is received with judging stares from both Jaehwan and Wonshik, and silence from the other side of the line.  
  
 _"You want help or not?"_  
  


  
***

  
  
  
_"Great, we got you. Taekwoon hyung has the map, he's on his way."_


	4. The way you look tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some neo because it woudn't be me otherwise

Hakyeon likes to take photos. He knows he's not a great photographer, and that he takes a lot of them with his phone, but he's never done if for the beauty of the thing.  
  
He takes photos from moments he wants to remember.  
  
He knows this is going to end before he realizes it, so he tries very hard to cherish the moments he enjoys. Those moments that are only theirs and that won't be documented from fans, from shows, that won't be for the whole world to see.  
  
Their first night trying to make okonomiyaki is one of those nights.  
  
He takes photos of their smiles, of their creations, one by one.  
  
Takes pictures of Hongbin taking pictures of him, of Wonshik mid laugh at something Hyuk said, of Jaehwan's proud smile at his work, even if no one else seems to notice.  
  
Those are the ones he'll print and put in albums and share with his family if they ever ask about it.  
  
He also captures Taekwoon's different smiles, during the night. The amused smile at Hyuk's joke, the soft smile that lights his face whenever Hongbin shows him something he's proud of, the quiet smile that appears when his own okonomiyaki turns decent enough.  
  
Those ones are never going to make it to the album. Those ones are only for himself to keep, away from prying eyes.  
  
To imagine something he's not going to have.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
For Christmas, Hongbin's present for Hakyeon will be a tiny collection of photos.  
  
All of them full of a happy Taekwoon, with warm eyes and the softest expression he would have never seen.  
  
All of them looking at him.


End file.
